1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting bracket, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a mounting bracket for connecting electrical junction boxes to an R-panel of an R-panel wall.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The installation and use of electrical junction boxes is well known in the art, particularly in applications where the electrical junction boxes are used in combination with tubular metallic conduits which carry electrical conductor lines. While the installation of electrical junction boxes is well known, some applications require the bending of the metallic electrical conduits, for example the installation of electrical junction boxes along R-panel walls.
R-panels are commonly used in the construction of walls or roofs. R-panels are ideal for metal buildings, light commercial structures, and modular buildings. In general, an R-panel is fabricated from a piece of sheet metal that is shaped to form a panel having a series of alternating long and short ribs which function to enhance the strength of the R-panel. The edges of the R-panel are fabricated to mate with the edges of adjacent R-panels in an overlapping fashion to form an R-panel wall or roof. The R-panels are fastened to a substrate, for example, the exterior panels of a structure, the decking on a roof and the like.
After the R-panels are installed, electrical junction boxes are typically installed between two of the long ribs of the R-panel. Because the metallic electrical conduits run along the face of the long ribs and the electrical junction boxes are positioned between the long ribs such that they are somewhat recessed between the long ribs, the metallic electrical conduits must be bent in order to interface with the electrical junction boxes. Typical metallic electrical conduits include Rigid, IMC, and EMT which can all be difficult to shape, thus bending the metallic electrical conduits can be a costly and time-intensive process. In fact, specialized tools are needed to form the intricate bends and curves needed to shape such electrical conduits.
Therefore, a need exists for a mounting bracket which allows electrical junction boxes installed between the long ribs of an R-panel to be spaced from the R-panel a distance away from the R-panel which reduces the need for bending the metallic electrical conduits to join them with the electrical junction boxes. It is to such a mounting bracket that the present invention is directed.